1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases and more particularly to an eyeglass case with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional eyeglass case comprises a main body and a cover having one side hingedly coupled to one top side of the main body and the other side being capable of connecting to the other top side thereof for closing the case by snapping. However, it has a drawback of being difficult in assembling the case. Further, its manufacturing cost is relatively high. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of eyeglass case are constantly being sought.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass case, comprising a cover including a lengthwise first groove along one side, a lengthwise second groove adjacent and parallel to the first groove, and a lengthwise third groove along the other side; a main body including a lengthwise ridge along one side, the ridge being pivotably fitted in the first groove, a lengthwise fourth groove below the ridge, a lengthwise member having a section of V between the ridge and the fourth groove, and a lengthwise fifth groove along the other side; two side members each including two opposite lateral bars snugly fitted in the fourth and fifth grooves respectively, and an interior recess adjacent one outer bar so as to facilitate of closing the cover onto the main body by engaging the third groove with the fifth groove; and two snapping members each having a section of C, a top end clung in the second groove, and a bottom end clung in the third groove so as to pivotably secure the cover to the main body.
In one aspect of the present invention, a first magnetic material is formed along the third groove and a second magnetic material is formed along the fifth groove so that the first magnetic material is adapted to attract the second magnetic material in response to closing the eyeglass case by engaging the cover with the main body.
In another aspect of the present invention each of the cover, the main body, and the side members is formed of aluminium alloy or ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene).
In a further aspect of the present invention, electroplating is done on an outer surface of the eyeglass case.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.